evilfandomcom-20200215-history
Revealing the Monster Within
One of the most common moments in storytelling, there comes a time when the villain reveals the monster within which is an opposite to revealing the angel within. In other words, this means he or she reveals his or her true colors, usually in the third act, the final climax, or in any other scene. The villain can reveal the monster within in many ways: *Pulling off an unexpected evil act. *Betraying the hero. *Taking part in the final battle. *Going through a villainous breakdown. Examples *After promising Pinocchio he'll make him a star, Stromboli reveals his true colors when he locks the puppet in a cage and plots to make him perform in his show. *Gwen Grayson accepts her award in Sky High, but then reveals herself as the wicked Royal Pain in front of the audience. *After Danny disrupts her stage performance, Darla Dimple flies into a rage, revealing herself as the vile little girl she truly is. *Prince Hans reveals his true colors when he betrays Anna. *Dawn Bellwether reveals the monster within when Judy Hopps discovers she is the mastermind behind the savage attacks. *Sloan and Bree Blackburn reveal the monster within after Eliza Thornberry rescues Tally. *Thunderclap reveals the monster within after Arlo seeing him, when he devours a critter. *Mrs. Quivers unveils the monster within when she reveals herself as Madison's kidnapper and her plot to release her imprisoned husband and take over the world. *Stinky Pete reveals the monster within after he traps Woody, Bullseye, and Jessie in Al's apartment. *Archibald Snatcher reveals the monster within when he plots to wipe out the boxtrolls in Cheesebridge. *Henry J. Waternoose III reveals his true colors when he exiles Mike and Sulley to the human world and kidnaps Boo in a bid to revolutionize his company. *Noah Cross reveals the monster within when he reveals his plot to rule Los Angeles and kidnaps Evelyn Mulwray's daughter. *Robert Callaghan reveals the monster within when Hiro and the others discover that Callaghan is Yokai. *Harvey Dent reveals the monster within when an unfortunate accident disfigured the left side of his body, becoming known as Two-Face. *Lysandre reveals the monster within when he and his organization began their assault on Lumiose City with Z-2. Quotes Gallery NOTE: The limit is for 20 pictures only Bismuth reveals her dark nature.png|Bismuth reveals her true dark nature to Steven Universe about utilize the Breaking Point to shatter the Gemstones of Homeworld Gems Thunderclap_Stare.PNG|Thunderclap revealing his true predatory nature after Arlo saw him devouring a critter. Hans betraying Anna revealing his true colors.png|Hans betraying Anna, revealing he never loved her, he was just manipulating her for the throne. He then locks her in the room to freeze. Bellwether's evil grin.png|Dawn Bellwether revealing the monster within when Judy Hopps discovers that she is the mastermind behind the savage attacks. Ramsley rising to power.png|Ramsley revealing his treachery to Master Gracey. Rourke_with_the_missing_Journal_page.jpg|Rourke revealing his true intention to steal the Atlantean crystal. Lotso demanding the toys' obedience.png|Lotso revealing his true evil colors as he locks Andy's toys at Sunnyside. Sloan and Bree revealing their true colors to Eliza.jpg|Sloan and Bree Blackburn revealing themselves to Eliza Thornberry to be the ruthless poachers who kidnapped the cheetah cub she tried to save, and also plan to kill a herd of elephants with an electric fence. Clayton revealing his plan to Tarzan.jpg|Clayton revealing his true colors to Tarzan and his sinister plan to cage all the apes before locking him in the brig. File:Stinky_Pete_the_Prospector.png|Stinky Pete revealing his true colors to Woody, Jessie and Bullseye after sealing the vent shut and revealing that he framed Jessie for turning on the TV last night. File:Pinocchio-disneyscreencaps.com-4902.jpg|Stromboli revealing his true nature after locking Pinocchio in a birdcage to prevent him from going home. The true nature of Waternoose.jpg|Henry J. Waternoose revealing his true colors as he banishes Mike and Sulley into the human world. Royal Pain unleashed.png|Gwen Grayson revealing herself as the evil Royal Pain The Moon King revealing the monster within.png|The Moon King revealing the monster within as he prepares to fight Kubo King Candy revealing the monster within.png|King Candy revealing himself as the infamous Turbo Boingo revealing the monster within.png|Boingo revealing himself to be the evil Goody Bandit. Charles Muntz revealing the monster within.png|Charles Muntz revealing his true colors, having gone completely insane, murdered several innocent people just because he was paranoid that they were going to steal "his" bird, and will stop at nothing till he snatches her. Cecil Fredericks revealing himself.png|Cecil Fredericks revealing himself as the sinister scoundrel he truly is File:Yokai's Reveal.jpg|Robert Callaghan revealing the monster within when Hiro and the others discover Yokai's true identity File:Two-Face.jpg|Harvey Dent revealing the monster within after an unfortunate accident disfigured the left side of his body becoming Two-Face. Category:About Villains